Minor Key Symphony
by RussianWolf7
Summary: Post ep for Fault. It's EO, promise, even though it seems sort of like it might be Munch in the beginning. Promise, not even I'm that weird. It's just nobody has him in their stories, and he's so sweet when he get's the chance...Some humor thrown in, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Minor Key Symphony

**Pairing: **Olivia/Elliot

**Warnings:** Probably sex later, but nothing for now. Can you tell this is standard for me :P

**Word Count: **1,031

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Fault. Again, standard.

**Disclaimer:** Olivia and Elliot are Dick Wolf's. Minor Key Symphony is Cauterize's. I know the song has nothing to do with the story, but the title still works. The ideas are mine.

**Author's Note: **Woo! It's a Fault story! I think everyone here has one, and this is mine. I'm still working on Glory Days, for those of you who are reading it. I just can't focus on a single story at a time. Also, my mom accidentally recycled my edits, so it has yet to be edited. So sorry 

_Minor Key Symphony_

Olivia made it a full block before she realized that she didn't want to be alone. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip, contemplating her options. She'd have to fix what happened with Elliot eventually, but eventually didn't have to be now, and she didn't think she had the energy for yet another shouting match. Sighing, she turned around and walked back to the precinct. She avoided eye contact, slipping quietly into the break room. It wouldn't be the most restful night of sleep, but at least other people were around.

Olivia had barely settled down when the door opened. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, staring blankly at the wall, hoping whoever it was would leave her alone.

"Olivia? What's wrong?"

The voice surprised her into sitting up and turning around. "John?"

He sat down next to her, looking concerned. "It's Elliot, isn't it?" She had forgotten how perceptive he could be.

Olivia nodded miserably. "The case, too, but mostly him." She paused. "He said we couldn't be partners anymore." She looked at Munch, searching his eyes for the answer. "I don't know what to do."

Munch sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "It's Elliot. We all know how bad his tempter is. Give it a few days, everything will be back to normal."

She shook her head, leaning on his shoulder. "I don't think so. Not this time."

"What else did he say?"

"That I couldn't take care of myself, and that he couldn't keep looking over his shoulder to make sure I'm okay. Basically that I'm not good enough to be a cop, or to be his partner."

"I hate to keep repeating myself, but if you just wait for him to cool down–"

"He expected me to shoot him." Olivia looked up, again meeting his eyes. "He actually thought I could shoot him. If he had to do it again, he would've left me to die." She sighed. "But of course he's right. We shouldn't be partners anymore. How can we, when I can't trust him?"

Munch held her. "Try not to let him get to you."

"How can you even say that?" she said, pulling away. "He's been my partner for seven years, and he'd just as assume let me bleed to death on the ground of the terminal." Munch opened his mouth to reply, but she kept going. "The worst part is that he's right – the job should be my first priority, not him."

"Maybe in theory, but if you ask anyone is this place, they'd pick their partner over the job every time."

"Except Elliot. Everyone except for him."

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because he cares about you that he wants a new partner? That he doesn't want to have to make that choice?"

Olivia looked away. "Yes, of course. That's what he told me. But…"

"But he's still being an asshole, and it doesn't help at all."

She smiled. "Yeah, pretty much."

Munch smiled back. "Maybe a break wouldn't be a bad idea. For all you know, it could make him realize how much he needs you."

Her smiled faded, becoming sadder. "Right, like he could ever realize that I'm always there for him, that I'd do anything for him."

"It's not just you," Munch said. "You know that, right? He's closer to you than I've ever seen him get before. Even if he wouldn't admit it, which I'm not saying is true, you and the job are the only things that keep him going."

Olivia laughed darkly. "That's what he said."

"Because it's true." He rested a hand on her knee, and she looked at him. "No matter how bad it gets, remember that."

"I…"

The door opened, and she shied away from the sudden noise, tempted to crawl back under the blankets.

"Olivia? What're you doing back here?"

She looked away, keeping her gaze on the floor instead of on her partner. "I…uh…"

"We were just talking," Munch said, giving Elliot a meaningful look. "I'll leave you two alone." He got up and left, closing the door behind him.

Elliot continued to stand, trying to decide if he should leave or not.

"Just sit down, would you?" Olivia's voice was both quiet and angry, but she also sounded almost defeated, and Elliot hated himself for it. He did sit, perching on the edge of the cot opposite Olivia's.

"Liv, I–"

"Olivia," she interrupted, not knowing why. She was just making it worse, but that was all she seemed to be able to do. What made it even worse is that she knew that this is how he must feel, but she still couldn't stop herself. "What are you doing here? I was trying to sleep."

"I'll leave if you want."

"Whatever." Olivia climbed back under the blankets, suddenly exhausted. Elliot always made her differently depending on the circumstances, but this was getting ridiculous. She brought her knees up to her chin, bringing her arms around her legs. Maybe if she closed her eyes, he'd go away…

Elliot sat for a few moments, assessing the situation. He had come in here expecting privacy. Instead he had found Olivia, who was a mess. A mess because of him, no less. He needed to think this through, figure out how to make it better before talking to her. He was no good at thinking on his feet like this. That was how he had gotten them into this mess in the first place. He was so goddamned bad at talking, especially to her. This would be so much easier if he didn't need to say anything.

_Maybe I don't,_ he thought. Knowing it was a bad idea and that he'd probably get slapped, Elliot walked over to Olivia's cot and lay down next to her. He stayed on top of the blankets but wrapped his arms around her, praying she'd understand his apology. She started shaking, and he realized she was crying.

"I'll go," he mumbled, starting to get up.

Olivia grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. "Don't leave," she said between her tears. "Please, Elliot. For once in your life, don't leave."

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Minor Key Symphony

**Pairing: **Olivia/Elliot

**Warnings:** Sex, but nothing too graphic.

**Word Count: **979

**Rating:** PG-13, maybe R

**Spoilers:** Fault still.

**Disclaimer:** Olivia and Elliot are Dick Wolf's. Minor Key Symphony is Cauterize's. I know the song has nothing to do with the story, but the title still works. The ideas are mine.

**Author's Note: **Hahaha I love Munch and Fin

_Minor Key Symphony_

Elliot half stood, half kneeled on the side of the cot, Olivia tugging on his wrist.

"Please?"

He lay back down, spooning with her. He couldn't tell which he was more uncomfortable with; holding her, or talking to her about what had happened. He should probably do the latter but, honestly, the former was a hell of a lot nicer. He closed his eyes and breathed in, loving how close they were. Her fingers twined with his, stroking them gently. Elliot sighed, moving closer to her.

"Did you mean what you said?" Olivia asked quietly, still holding his hand. "Any of it?"

Elliot shifted, wishing for the silence. "No. I don't think so. I don't remember most of it." It was true, at least partly. All he really remembered was the hurt, shocked on her face, and how badly he had felt afterward. But, of course, he was too proud to apologize, so he had left, making it worse.

She rolled over so she was facing him. Her deep brown eyes bore into his light blue ones, looking for and finding the truth. "You don't actually want a new partner, do you?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"No," Elliot replied, more confidently this time. "No one else would be able to put up with me," he added with a smile.

Olivia smiled back. "Probably not."

At some point she had let go of his hand, and he reached up, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Why do we fight so much?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he said. "Because I know I can yell at you all I need to, and you'll still be there." ­Elliot continued to caress her cheek, memorizing how soft, how smooth it was. "You don't run away when things get tough. You follow me around, badgering me until I tell you what's wrong. It's annoying as hell, but it's probably good for something. You're the only person I can actually talk to. I could never talk to Kathy the way I talk to you." He moved his hand down to her neck, tracing the graceful curves. Olivia hummed quietly without realizing it. "Kathy and I were never this close." He didn't realize the implications of saying that until after it was already out, and by then it was too late.

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, feeling drugged. "How did it take us so long to get here?"

"I don't know," he repeated. His hand was shaking slightly as he brought it back to her cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her, brushing his lips against hers.

_Oh god, he's good at this,_ Olivia thought before kissing him back, resting a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, wanting to go further, not knowing if he could. He didn't want to fuck this up, couldn't bear the thought of it. But he needed her, now more than ever. And he really didn't want to wait.

She moved her hand down to his lower back, tugging gently. He broke away, moving down to her neck, sucking and biting gently. She gasped, digging her fingers into his back.

"Elliot, please."

And so he did.

-

Cragen came out of his office, running a hand over his head. Munch instantly starting walking over to him, Fin following close behind. He was holding a piece of paper, and didn't look happy about it.

"Captain, I–"

"Not now," Cragen interrupted. "If it's not life or death, it can wait until after I've slept." He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had slept. Yesterday? The day before? Too long ago.

"I suppose it can – don't go in there," Munch said quickly, stepping in front of the door. "You really don't want to go inside."

"John, what're you talking about?" Cragen asked, annoyed. "I'm tired as hell. I need to sleep."

"Then go home," Fin said, standing next to Munch, blocking the door. "You don't want to sleep on one of those old cots, do you? Your bed has to be more comfortable than those."

Cragen eyed the two detectives carefully. "I have to be working again in two hours. It'd take me that long to get home and back. I'm really pretty sure I want to stay here."

"The donut place down the block is still open," Munch suggested. "Get some coffee."

Cragen continued to study the men standing in front of him. "I'm going to go get the squad some donuts for a job well done. I'm going to be back in five minutes; whatever's going on in there better have stopped by the time I get back." He turned, and left.

Munch and Fin exchanged a look.

"That was way too close," Fin said. "Somebody better tell them to get moving."

Munch slammed his fist against the door. "Hurry up in there!" he shouted. "Cragen's starting to ask questions about the loud squeaks resonating throughout the precinct!"

Fin tried to hide his smile as the door flew open and Olivia Elliot emerged, looking slightly worse for wear. Her hair was mussed, and a corner of his shirt was untucked. She quickly pulled her hair back, and elbowed him, looking pointedly at his shirt.

"I'm going to go home and sleep," Olivia said, eyes darting around the room. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, me, too," Elliot added, following his partner.

"You make such a cute couple," Munch called after them. "Next time you do it in the break room, do us all a favor and lock the door."

Fin couldn't help it; he started cracking up.

Munch raised an eyebrow. "It's about time. Did you really think they'd never get it on?"

"I did; I just didn't think it would be so goddamned funny."

4


End file.
